An identification mark (traceable ID) is placed on a semiconductor chip in order to retrospectively check the manufacturing and use history information and the like of the semiconductor chip. For example, the identification mark is carved into the chip with laser light at a location other than the element region of the semiconductor chip. However, debris or dust that occurs when the identification mark is formed with laser light, is scattered onto the element region, and this may be a cause of device failure of the semiconductor chip.